bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BOM20: Pierwsza walka
Part 1 - Zerox, co jest w dalszej części? - spytał Gotfryd - Pan demoniczny zostanie unicestwiony, ale prędkie to nie będzie - zaczął cytować Zerox - Wracając do miejsca, w którym wszystko się zaczęło łamiąc wszelkie blokady przeniknie do swych dawnych komnat. Spustoszenie jakiego przez to dokona będzie niezapomniane, ślad jaki zostawi po sobie zostanie na wieczność - Z tego co mi opowiadałeś to miastem, w którym wszystko się zaczęło był Kartar - stwierdził Orlando wyjmując czerwony kawałek skały. Był jednak wygładzony i bardziej przypominał metal, niż kredę, którą w rzeczywistości był - To zaczynamy tworzyć pole teleportacyjne? - Tak, Ja z Katschamandem utworzymy runy, ty z Gotfrydem i Aeopathilą utwórzcie kolejny rytualny krąg, natomiast Gejsza z Dortmundem niech wytwarzają pole ochronne przed zagięciem czasoprzestrzennym, mimo wszystko nie dobrze jest niszczyć struktury wszechświata nie upewniwszy się, że wszystko po chwili wróci do normy - Zerox wydał rozkazy i wszyscy błyskawicznie wzięli się do pracy, jednak jak się okazało, Apocalipsus także wybierał się w podobny sposób. Jednak różnica między podróżami polegała na tym, że sam przyodział ludzką formę, podobnie zresztą zrobił z Executią i Mag Melem. Następnie po prostu za pomocą woli przeniósł swoją drużynę. Blaszak jednak został i widocznie przygotowywał się do walki. Wnioskować to można na podstawie ćwiczenia na kukłach treningowych. Zmutowany Barodius wyjął z wymiaru kieszonkowego Ostrze Zmierzchu i momentalnie pojawiła się dobrze znana mu zjawa. - Kruk? To niebezpieczne, żebyś się tu pokazywał, jeśli wrócą... - zaczął ostrzegać Mag Mel, jednak duch przerwał mu - Uspokój się, nawet ten demonik potrzebuje sporo czasu do zerwania takich pieczęci, które nałożyłem kilkaset lat temu - Ty nałożyłeś? Po co? - spytał z niedowierzaniem Blaszak - Powiem tak, nie tylko legendarny Kazarz posiadał umiejętność dobrego przewidywania przeszłości, a teraz objawię ci moją kolejną wolę, skoro zebrałeś już wszystko co było nam potrzebne, czas zacząć działać, powinieneś mieć wystarczająco czasu, mocno się namęczyłem, aby nałożyć najpotężniejsze pieczęcie obronne na Si-Yi i połączyć ich strukturę z potężnym Rdzeniem Zatracenia, w najlepszym wypadku, złamanie wszystkich czterech zajmie Kapciosowi 10 godzin - Aż tyle? Czemu te pieczęcie są tak potężne? Myślałem, że on przełamie je wszystkie bez problemu - Myślałem, że twoja zdolność myślenia będzie na wyższym poziomie, moim zdaniem to logiczne, że najpotężniejsze istniejące pieczęcie są trudne do złamania, tym bardziej jeżeli ich struktura jest ściśle połączona z niemal nieskończonym źródłem mocy - Nie mam już pytań - zakomunikował Mag Mel - Zatem słuchaj, zbliżamy się do końca, teraz chcę abyś poszedł do BakuGalaxy z Kamieniem Duszy. Za pomocą Ostrza Zmierzchu uda ci się odwrócić działanie tego artefaktu i sprawić, aby twoi przeciwnicy podobnie jak Inuictus stali się świadomościami podróżującymi pomiędzy sferami. Tylko pamiętaj, nie zawiedź mnie - powiedział Kruk znikając blaszakowi z oczu. Ten natomiast posłusznie wziął Kamień Duszy i zaczął na podstawie swoich zapisków stworzyć zaklęcie teleportacyjne, które zabierze go prosto do miejsca, w którym ukrywa się BakuGalaxy... Part 2 Skądinąd w kryjówce Kaydena pojawił się Mag Mel. Zerox nakazał pozbyć się blaszaka i ochraniać ich, gdyż nie mogą przerwać tworzenia portalu. Właściciel tego miejsca rzucił się do walki jako pierwszy. Chciał kopnąć sługusa Kruka prosto w hełm, ten jednak zasłonił się Ostrzem Zmierzchu. - Jak śmiesz używać tego ostrza? - krzyknął zirytowany Kayden, w tym momencie Katschamand zwrócił swoją uwagę ku temu co się działo i szybko zareagował: - Logarytm Ciemności - wypuścił z ręki potężną wiązkę logarytmów z liczby 17, która uderzyła Mag Mela tak mocno, że wyleciał przez portal do holu hotelowego - Słuchajcie, musicie mu zabrać za wszelką cenę Ostrze Zmierzchu, jest niezwykle potrzebne do przywrócenia Inuictusa - Zrozumiałem - zakomunikował Kayden wybiegając z kryjówki, jednocześnie prowadząc resztę BakuGalaxy Gdy blaszak zobaczył jak wiele osób biegło aby z nim walczyć, postanowił użyć''' Mrocznego Zawirowania'. Szybko wskoczył w środek okręgu BakuGalaxy i zaczął się kręcić z bardzo dużą szybkością powalając wszystkich. Następnie odskoczył i zaczął uciekać. BakuGalaxy ruszyło za nim. Pierwsza zerwała się Maja i od razu za nią Kayden. Dwie sekundy później Pit już biegł z tyłu. Luk, Dansa i Maciek biegli razem, a na końcu Adi i Grazz towarzyszyli Alex i Ami. Gdy tylko Maja dogoniła metalową puszkę i chciała uderzyć swoją kosą, on ją złapał i wraz z właścicielką, wyrzucił przez okno. Jednak w tym momencie Kayden kopnął go w powietrzu "klatkę piersiową" przez co także wypadł przez okno. Jako że było nisko, Kayden od razu skoczył w taki sposób, aby spaść na brzuch blaszaka. Ten jednak używając "Czarnej włóczni" wystrzelił oponenta wysoko w górę. Gdy spadł na ziemię, od razu został przygwożdżony przez Tanaki. Chwilę potem dołączyła reszta drużyny, która zamortyzowała upadek Kaydena. W tym momencie jednak Mag Mel wykrzyczał "'Mroczne Porażenie'" i Maja została porażona prądem, przez co blaszak uwolnił się z uścisku i wstał. - Nie pokonacie mnie tak łatwo, żałosne istoty - powiedział Mag Mel rzucając się na BG, jednak Alex swoim mieczem i Pit lodowym ostrzem zablokowali Ostrze Zmierzchu. Adi podpalił mu tyłek, a Maciek przyłożył radio na przy maksymalnej głośności do ucha kruczego sługusa. Przeciwnik szybko odskoczył wypuszczają mój dawny miecz, jednak gdy Ami chciała go podnieść, blaszak zacisnął pięść i broń rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. - Nie pokonacie mnie tak łatwo - zdenerwował się Mag Mel ponownie używając "Czarnej włóczni" skierowanej w Sawę - Tutaj zaboli najbardziej - powiedziawszy chciał wystrzelić, jednak Evans zamroził go. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że mimo to włócznia wystrzeliła i rozbiła cały jego lud. Na szczęścia duża prędkość nic nie dała, bo Maja zaraz złapała przyjaciółkę i odciągnęła ją. - Nie czysto pogrywasz, zaraz dowiesz się co możemy ci zrobić, kiedy jesteśmy zdenerwowani - oznajmił Pit, jednak nagle Mag Mel wszedł w tryb armagedonu. Jego esencja stała się przytłaczająca. - Teraz to wy mnie wkurzyliście - zakomunikował blaszak przywołując Ostrze Zmierzchu Part 3 - Widzicie jego licznik? Jest o wiele większy niż ostatnio - zdziwiła się Alex widząc, że obok Mag Mela licznik pokazywał 1000 punktów armagedonu - Skąd masz taką moc? - Nie dość, że to piękne ostrze wzmacnia, to także Apocalipsus daje wiele mocy tym, którzy są mu posłuszni - wyjaśnił blaszak - A wy co? Nadal nikt z was nawet nie ma formy armagedonu? - No nie do końca - zaczęła Maja kończąc tym, że wraz z Alex i Ami przemieniła się w swoją formę armagedonu. Alfheim, Black Lotus i Mroczny Elf, tym były w tej formie. Niestety jednak ich moc nie równała się z mocą przeciwnika. Mag Menelstwa 10/1 000U AAM(Alex, Ami, Maja) 30/650U - To nie sprawiedliwe, czemu my mamy tak mało punktów? - żaliła się Ami, jednak już w tej chwili blaszak rzucił się do walki. Chciał przeciąć ukradzioną bronią najbliżej stojącą przeciwniczkę, czyli Maję. Tanaki jednak sparowała cios kataną, a Ami i Alex oddały stworowi, pierwsza za pomocą umiejętności Mrocznego Elfa ' – Metafizyczne zadawanie ran', a druga najzwyczajniej uderzyła go ostrzami. Mag Mel 10/930U AAM 30/650U - Jak śmiałyście - powiedział stalowy, jednak od razu Tanaki przeszła do kontrataku i wyprowadziła kopnięcie z półobrotu prosto w hełm w stal zakutego. Od uderzenia upadł na ziemię. Przy wstawaniu chciał oddać, jednak tę czynność miał uniemożliwioną, gdyż dziewczyny na nim stanęły - Co wy robicie? - Nie możesz nic zrobić i wsadzimy ci nasze miecze w oko za zabicie Rexa? - odpowiedziała Alex pytaniem na pytanie, próbując mu to zrobić, jednak blaszak nagle zniknął i pojawił się za nimi. Od razu uderzył je Ostrzem Zmierzchu. Mag Mel 10/1 000U AAM 30/500U - Nie wygląda to za dobrze - stwierdził Pit tworząc bazookę z lodu, jednak Kayden wyjął Gravitas Gun i jednym ruchem sprawił, że broń Evensa zniknęła - Co ty robisz? - Podczas gdy ktoś jest w formie armagedonu, staje się niewyobrażalnie potężny. To tak jakby ktoś trójwymiarowy stał się czterowymiarowy. Reszta ludzkości stałaby się dla niego tak żałosna, że nawet by jej nie dostrzegał. Tu jest podobnie z tą różnicą, że oni cię dostrzegają i mogą uszkodzić od niechcenia - wyjaśnił Inuictus - Skoro tak, to co możemy zrobić? - zapytał Dancer - Widzicie to? - Kayden wskazał torbę przy pasie Mag Mela - Tam jest coś co emanuje potężną esencją - Ja też to czuję - zauważył Blaze - A przecież nie mamy wyczucia na taką moc - No właśnie - kontynuował białowłosy - Myślę, że jest tam coś na tyle potężnego, aby w połączeniu z Gravitas Gun skutecznie się go pozbyć, ja pomogę dziewczynom, a wy zabierzcie mu torbę podczas zamieszania. I rzeczywiście z pomocą starożytnego artefaktu Kayden zaatakował blaszaka. Dzięki temu, że się nie spodziewał, mógł spokojnie uderzyć go w czuprynę. Dzięki temu na chwilę stracił orientację, co skutkowało tym, że dziewczyny mogły wyprowadzić szybko kilka ataków, zanim ten zareagował' Mrocznym Zawirowaniem'. Kayden zdołał jednak zasłonić trójkę dziewcząt, przyjmując wszystko na siebie. Niestety odleciał na jakieś 15 metrów uderzając głową o ścianę hotelu i tracąc przytomność. Gdy blaszak tylko skończył, od razu dostał kolejną serię ciosów od dziewczyn. Mag Mel 10/800U AAM 30/500U - Mimo wszystko jest silny - powiedziała Maja - Ostrze za bardzo go dopakowało, muszę wymyślić jakąś strategię - Żadna śmieszna strategia wam nie pomoże, jestem w stanie używać pełnej mocy' Ostrza Zmierzchu', mogę was zniszczyć kiedy tylko mi się zachce - zadrwił blaszak próbując zaatakować którąkolwiek z dziewczyn, jednak skończyło się to w ten sam sposób co za pierwszym razem. Jedna zablokowała go, a drugie zaatakowały. Jednak tym razem od razu się cofnęły, aby nie dostać. Mag Mel 10/740U AAM 30/500U - Hehehe, z tego co widzę, to nie znacie się jeszcze na mocach armagedonu - zauważył stalowy - Dobrze, mam przewagę, dzięki temu mogę was pokonać odpowiednią kombinacją Apocalipsusa. W tym momencie chciał wyjąć z kieszeni pewien przedmiot, jednak zauważył brak torby - Co do...? Blaze, który aktualnie trzymał torbę, dostał od reszty mocnego kopniaka w tyłek, żeby od razu szybciej wystartował do biegu. Mag Mel ruszył od razu w pościg nie zważając, że za nim podążają dziewczyny. Reszta chłopaków także pobiegła, a Peter podszedł do Kaydena i spróbował go ocucić. Part 4 - Co tu się stało? - spytał Katschamand widząc Petera nad ledwie żyjącym Kaydenem - Mag Mel stał się zbyt silny, żeby pokonać go bez lepszego planu - odpowiedział - Silny powiadasz, zaraz wracam - powiedział wyjmując swoje skrzydła z pleców. Rozpostarł je na długość około 3 metry każde, w dodatku przypominały skrzydła nietoperza. Wzbił się w powietrze tak mocno, że Peter musiał przymrozić swoje nogi i Kaydena do ziemi, aby nie zostać zdmuchniętymi. Gdy tylko ifryt odleciał, Evans użył swojej mocy do stworzenia kulki lodowej, którą roztopił w wodę i wylał Inuictusowi na twarz. Podniósł się od razu. - Co jest? - spytał z wielkim zdziwieniem - Gdzie Gravitas Gun? - Tutaj - odparł Pit podając mu broń i pomagając wstać - Katschamand poleciał pomóc reszcie, w takim razie pewnie reszta kończy już tworzyć portal - Dzięki za pomoc, słuchaj Katschamand poradzi sobie z Mag Melem, ale musicie zdobyć Ostrze Zmierzchu, które posiada, bez niego nie będziemy w stanie przywrócić Rexa, ja muszę przekalibrować Gravitas Gun, nie zadziałał - Dobra, to lecę - rzekł Evans od razu biegnąc w stronę reszty. Tym czasem Kayden wyjął Kejraxa - Naprawdę musimy to robić w ten sposób? - zapytał bakugan - Równie dobrze mógłbym pójść z nimi i rozgnieść tego mizerniaka - Musisz sobie odmówić tą zabawę, mamy przecież przed sobą spotkanie ze starym znajomym - przypomniał Kayden - To nasz priorytet, musimy odnaleźć Generała - No tak, zapomniałem - przyznał rację Kejrax - Zatem chodźmy, jeśli się spóźnimy, generał nie wybacza spóźnień – powiedział używając Gravitas Gun do zrównoważenia sił działających na niego, aby mógł lewitować. Poleciał na zachód. Tymczasem ta sama postać, która była w wymiarze rady stała tutaj w powietrzu. Kayden przelatując obok niej, nie zauważył jej. Jednakże najwyraźniej nie zadziwiło to jej. Nagle ponownie zaczęła swój monolog: - Kayden Inuictus mający się za brata trzeciego Nighterusa, ciekawe nawet pan nic o nim szczególnego nie wie, chyba powinienem mu się przyjrzeć. Mimo mojej wielkiej chęci zobaczenia batów jakie dostanie Mag Mel, zmuszony jestem zobaczyć o co chodzi z Generałem – jeszcze mówiąc postać zmieniła się w kurz i poleciała za Kaydenem. Jednak zdarzyło się coś, czego się nie spodziewał… - Kayden – wydobył się głos Kejraxa, a Kayden od razu wyrzucił Kejraxa do walki, ten natomiast za pomocą połowy Oka Feniksa odmienił postać i uderzył z całych sił. Owa osoba odleciała na jakieś 400 metrów. Jednak nagle pojawiła się przed wielkim bakuganem. - Bardzo nie lubię kiedy ktoś wywala mnie tak daleko – odezwała się, jednak tym razem można było w głosie poznać mężczyznę – Ja sobie spokojnie obserwuję, a wy mnie tak niemiło traktujecie, jak tak można? - Ty nie lubisz jak ktoś cię wywala na sporą odległość, a my nie lubimy kiedy ktoś wtrąca nos w nie swoje sprawy – odparł Kejrax podlatując do osoby i biorąc ją w swoją wielką dłoń – Dlatego odczep się, albo zrobię się naprawdę nie miły, a ja mimo wszystko uwielbiam sączącą się krew osób, które nie mają odwagi walczyć - Chciałbym ci zakomunikować… – postać pojawiła się nagle na wysokości głowy Kejraxa – …, że nie boję się walki z zacnymi przeciwnikami, ale moje priorytety są inne. Jeśli mimo wszystko chcesz zobaczyć jak marnym wojownikiem jesteś, to pokażę ci część moich umiejętności – mówiła tamta osoba z nadal zasłoniętą przez kaptur twarzą – Nie będę zatem owijał w bawełnę, Pieczęć numer 4, Bolesne Uderzenie – gdy jeszcze to mówiła, Kejraxa odrzuciło na jakieś 5 metrów, a na jego ciele pojawiło się odgniecenie po silnym uderzeniu - Pieczęć 4? Już się bałem, że twój asortyment jest tak potężny jak nasz – odparł Kayden - Znacie pieczęcie? – zatrwożyła się postać - Chyba nas nie doceniłeś, cieniasie – oko bakugana zaczęło lśnić mocnym czerwonawym światłem – Zobacz coś lepszego, Pieczęć numer 27, klatka mocy – Kejraxa zaczęła otaczać czerwona poświata. Od razu rzucił się do ataku. W odpowiedzi przybysz próbował użyć Pieczęci numer 7, aby na chwilę osłabić przeciwnika 50-cio krotnie, jednakże ruch nie zadziałał, a rywal pojawił się obok i wgniótł zakapturzonego w ziemię. Mimo to nieznana osoba pojawiła się nad Kejraxem i użyła Pieczęci numer 2. Pozwoliło to jej z dużą prędkością uderzyć oponenta. Mimo małego wgniecenia bakugana w ziemię, nie zrobiło to na nim większego wrażenia, bo bez problemu wydostał się i ponownie złapał człowieczka. Następnie zmniejszył się do jego rozmiarów tylko po to, aby wyginać mu części ciała w najbardziej bolesny ze wszystkich sposobów. Jednakże okazało się, że przybysz jest świetnie rozciągnięty i nie sprawia mu to jakiegokolwiek bólu. - Hehehe, nieźle jak na śmiecia – stwierdził Kejrax - Masz mało szacunku do przeciwnika – powiedział przeciwnik – To wada, z której powinieneś się leczyć - Mam szacunek dla tych, którzy na niego zasługują, są osoby gotowe walczyć z całym światem w imię wartości, albo potrafiące walczyć wręcz, niestety ty nie spełniłeś ani jednego z tych warunków – odparł bakugan zaczynając zgniatać rywalowi klatkę piersiową - Odwaliło ci? – wrzasnął oponent – Chcesz mnie zabić? – błyskawicznie pojawił się przez Kejraxem i zmienił się w dużego szarego smoka, z długą szyją. Od razu zaprezentował swoją broń oddechową zmiatając Kejraxa i Kaydena. Inuictus jednak szybko zareagował i użył Gravitas Gun, aby przestali lecieć. - To teraz zabawimy się na poważnie – zakomunikował smok - No nareszcie, myślałem że dalej będę musiał udawać jak słaby jestem – odrzekł Kejrax Part 5 - Mag Mel, wracaj tu ty gnido – wrzasnął Katschamand lecąc nad nim - Co? Skąd się tu wziąłeś? Czarna włócznia – wystrzelił blaszak włócznię w stronę ifryta, jednak ten przyjął ją na siebie bez problemu i błyskawicznie podleciał do żółciaka. Ten mimo to chciał się jeszcze bronić, próbował uderzyć demona Ostrzem Zmierzchu, lecz ten uchylił się. Zanim Mag Mel się zorientował, pięść Katschamanda uderzyła go z dołu w maskę. Sługus Kruka cofnął się na jakieś dwa kroki i próbował dojść do siebie, jednak ifryt już wykonał cios z półobrotu prosto na jego twarz, przez co blaszak padł na ziemię. - Czego ode mnie chcesz, demonie? Powinieneś z nami współpracować – powiedział Mag Mel - Naprawdę sądzisz, że byłbym w stanie służyć Apocalipsusowi jak ty? Nie lubię mieć nad sobą kogokolwiek, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie jestem wiernym pieskiem – odparł ifryt - Jak śmiesz, zaraz poznasz mój gniew – jednak w tej chwili jego maska zaczęła być zgniatana przez stopę Katschamanda. Blaszak w odpowiedzi wypowiedział szybko zaklęcie teleportacyjne i zniknął. - Blaze, nie musisz się już chować – mówił Katschamand wyciągając Luka zza skały – Co było w torbie? – w tym momencie dziewczyny w formach armagedonu przyleciały z resztą BakuGalaxy - Zaraz, skąd wiesz o torbie? – spytał Evans - Czy jest ważne skąd wiem o torbie? Portal gotowy, chodźcie do kryjówki Kaydena, nie możemy stracić czasu – odparł ifryt - Powiedzmy, że to nie jest podejrzane, chodźmy – powiedział Dansa Tym razem podróż wyglądała inaczej. Pomniejszy demon wyczarował magiczny dysk, na który wszyscy weszli. Przenosił on wszystko co na nim się znajdowało zależnie od woli właściciela. Katchamand zabrał wszystkich do kryjówki Inuictusa. Na miejscu wszyscy już byli gotowi do przeniesienia. Zerox stał w środku kręgu, natomiast reszta otaczała go. BakuGalaxy weszło do kręgu obok dawnego dyktatora. - I to zadziała? – dopytała Tanaki - Oczywiście, ten portal przeniesie nas bezpośrednio do Kartaru – odpowiedział Zerox – Musimy wynieść stamtąd Klucz Kazame, dzięki niemu Apocalipsus miałby dostęp do swojej całej mocy. Gdyby ją zdobył, nie mielibyśmy szans. - Zatem zaczynajmy – zaproponował Gotfryd, przyjmując pozycję do walki. W tym momencie wszyscy zaczęli rzucać zaklęcia i nagle okrąg zaczął się świecić na czerwono. Nagle zaczął się unosić, a wszystko co otoczył zaczęło znikać od dołu do góry. Po 3 sekundach cała ekipa z Zeroxem zniknęła, a Gotfryd, Katschamand, Gejsza, Dortmund i Aeopathila zostali i zaczęli przenosić siebie nawzajem. Tymczasem Apocalipsus zdołał powrócić do swojej kryjówki, w której napotkał Mag Mela z Ostrzem Zmierzchu. Podszedł do niego, wziął miecz i rzucił Błaszakiem o ścianę. Nagle zaczął uważnie przyglądać się i stwierdził, że broń jest autentyczna. - Jak śmiesz trzymać coś takiego przede mną w tajemnicy? - Panie, to nie tak, to duch mi kazał, zaraz jak on się… Kruk, tak Kruk mi kazał – tłumaczył się Mag Mel - Kruk? Ten… on żyje? Myślałem, że go wykończyłem. Gdzie on jest? Zabiję go raz na zawsze - Nie wiem panie, pokazywał mi się jako duch, ale jednak jego moc była prawdziwa - Rozumiem, od kiedy ci się pokazuje? - Odkąd walczę ostrzem - Już wiem, jednak zabiłem go, ale jego ostatnie słowa, nie wydawało mi się, to było zaklęcie, przeżył i najwidoczniej schował się w ostrzu pozwalając tylko wybranym przez siebie używać pełni mocy ostrza. W każdym bądź razie pewnie teraz nie będziesz mógł go już używać, skoro tak go zdradziłeś – powiedział Apocalipsus. Jego dłoń zaczęła się świecić na fioletowo, a gdy ją przyłożył do ostrza, broń zaczęła prześwitywać. Przejechał po całej, ale nic nie znalazł – To dziwne, ta broń straciła całą moc, co żeś zrobił? Jako duch mógł co najwyżej zablokować używanie mocy, ale nie mógł jej zabrać - Naprawdę ja nic nie zrobiłem, kiedy ostatnio nim walczyłem to jeszcze działało - Idioto, gdyby nie ty i twoja głupota, to moje zwycięstwo nastąpiłoby już dawno. Karę wymierzę bezzwłocznie, nie potrzebuję cię na razie, a jeśli mi się powiedzie to takie śmiecie jak ty w ogóle przestaną mi być użyteczne, Pactus zanieś go do lochów i upewnij się, że nie wyjdzie - Spokojnie, nie zobaczysz mnie już więcej, bananie – odparł Mag Mel. Ostrze Zmierzchu rozpłynęło się i od razu pojawiło się w jego ręce. Wypuściło mroczną esencję, która go przeteleportowała. - Executia, kiedy tylko zwrócona mi będzie moja moc, twoim zadaniem będzie wytropić go i zabić – oznajmił demon Part 6 - No dobra, a teraz gadaj co tutaj robisz, kto cię przysłał? – Kejrax zadał pytanie smokowi, który miał właśnie miażdżoną tchawicę - O panie, ogarnij się – powiedziała nadal nieznana postać w formie smoka, która próbowała się przemienić w swoją oryginalną formę. Mimo to nic się nie działo – Ej, zaraz… co się dzieje? D-Dlaczego się nie zmieniam? - Zablokowałem twoje odpowiednie czakry, nie było to łatwe robić podczas walki, ale nawet się nie zorientowałeś i jestem zadowolony z rezultatu – wyjaśnił bakugan - A teraz gadaj, albo wycisnę z ciebie wszystkie flaki - Dobra dobra, wysłał mnie mój mistrz z zadaniem – odpowiedział przeciwnik - Co? Próbujesz mnie zwieść? Ja chcę konkrety, jasne? – polecił Kejrax zwiększając siłę z jaką miażdżył szyję smoka – Lepiej dla ciebie, aby twoje odpowiedzi mnie satysfakcjonowały - Myślisz, że zdradzę kogoś groźniejszego od ciebie? Jesteś w takim razie tępy. W dodatku walka nawet nie została zaczęta – mówiło smoczysko – W życiu nie rzuciłbym się na ciebie nie mogąc wykorzystać wszystkich swoich atutów, ale za to mój znajomy może – w tym momencie Kejraxowi ktoś założył dźwignię z tyłu, dzięki czemu smok się uwolnił – Myślę, że spotkanie rodzinne nie powinno odbywać się w mojej obecności, zostawię was samych – stwierdził i odleciał. Kayden chciał go zatrzymać z pomocą Gravitas Gun, jednakże ktoś pojawił się obok niego i kopnął go kolanem w mostek. Zaskoczony Inuictus wypuścił broń i padł na ziemię. Kejrax próbował się wyrwać z uścisku, aby pomóc przyjacielowi, jednakże osoba, która go trzymała okazała się silniejsza - Puszczaj mnie śmieciu – powiedział bakugan używając Półoka Feniksa. Z jego pomocą zdołał użyć ziemi jako „trzeciej ręki”. Złapała ona napastnika i próbowała odrzucić, ale nawet to nie starczyło na niego. Kilka sekund starczyło przybyszowi na zniszczenie ziemnego stwora. Dało to jednak kilka cennych sekund dla Kejraxa, rzucił się na postać, która uderzyła Kaydena. Przeciwnik jednak zniknął, tak samo jak pierwsza osoba. Został tylko zakuty w stal. Zaczął rozgrzewać stawy i strzelać kościami. Bakugan postanowił zrobić to samo. Kaydenowi udało się w tym czasie wstać i wziąć Gravitas Gun do ręki. Szybko doszedł po siebie pomimo mocnego kopnięcia, które zwykłego człowieka najprawdopodobniej by zwyczajnie zabiło. Kejrax zmniejszył się do wzrostu człowieka, jednak Inuictus zaczął biec na tajemniczego opancerzonego. Zaczęła się chwilowa bezskuteczna wymiana ciosów omijana przez obydwu. Nagle przeciwnik w zbroi złapał Kaydena za rękę i rzucił nim jak workiem piachu. W tym momencie Kejrax chciał zaatakować, ale dostał porządnego kopniaka w żebro i upadł. Kiedy tylko tajemniczy nieznajomy chciał kopnąć leżącego, ten wyskoczył jak z trampoliny i uderzył kolanem w jego hełm, a następnie skoczył na jego głowę próbując skręcić mu kark stopami. Przeciwnik okazał się jednak zbyt sprytny i zrzucił bakugana na ziemię spadając na niego i uderzając łokciem w twarz. Błyskawicznie także wystawił nogę blokując szarżę Kaydena. - Wiecie co? – zaczął – Jesteście żałośni. Banda dzieciaków, może za kilka lat wy – w tym momencie wstał z Kejraxa – Wy i cała wasza ekipa będziecie w stanie mnie zadrapać. Nie kompromitujcie się i lepiej zapomnijcie o tym co się tu zdarzyło – powiedziawszy zniknął - Eh, to było kiepskie, dostaliśmy wycisk jak cieniasy – stwierdził Kayden chowając pod płaszcz swój Gravitas Gun – Jak tak dalej pójdzie to stracimy szacunek mistrzów walk - Musimy znowu trenować i wrócić na szczyt – zasugerował Kejrax wracając do kulkowej formy – Lepiej, żeby Generał nie dowiedział się, że wypadliśmy z formy - Taa, a co ważniejsze, wypadliśmy chyba dopiero po dołączeniu do BakuGalaxy nie sądzisz? – spytał Inuictus – Proponuję przywrócić Rexa i potem znowu działać we dwóch, to nam lepiej wychodzi niż praca zespołowa - No niestety, więcej z siebie daję, kiedy wiem, że nikt mi nie pomoże – odparł bakugan – Masz rację, trzeba opuścić tą drużynę. Ale na razie skupmy się na przywróceniu twojego brata, dzięki Merlinowi ma wiedzę na temat rzeczy, o których nikt inny nie wie Rozmowę przerwał jednak kolejny przybysz. Tym razem wyglądał jak zwyczajny cywil, ale na twarzy miał maskę z czaszki. Słychać było dochodzący zza czaszki chichot. - Hehe, nie zmieniliście się, nadal lubicie walczyć sami, spokojnie o niczym nie powiem Generałowi, a teraz za mną, już od dawna oczekuje was – powiedziała zamaskowana osoba - Witaj przyjacielu, dawno żeśmy się nie widzieli, pogadałbym z tobą, ale skoro generał mnie oczekuje to prowadź – odrzekł Kayden biorąc Kejraxa i idąc za człowiekiem. Part 7 - To miejsce jest całkiem ładne – stwierdziła Alex – Niby miasto, ale tak duzio drzewek, drogi też nie są tak betonowane - Bo w tym mieście nie potrzebne są środki lokomocji – wyjaśnił Zerox wskazując na najwyższą wieżę widoczną z przedmieść – Nie będę się na razie rozwodził, z chęcią pokażę wam później najpiękniejsze miejsca tej ziemi, jednakże teraz skupmy się na naszej misji. Tamta wieża to nasz cel. Znajduje się tam pewien nietypowy artefakt. Posąg Kapciosa. Jest w nim zaklęta brama, która pozwala na dowolny przesył mocy Apocalipsusa od niego gdziekolwiek i skądkolwiek do niego. - Czyli jeśli zdobędzie ten posąg, to będzie mógł przywrócić sobie całą moc? – zapytał Dancer - Dokładnie - No ładnie, teraz dawał nam nieźle popalić, chociaż to cziter, ma tryb Armagedonu, a my nie - Dlatego wy nie pójdziecie go powstrzymywać, a jedynie Rada Ośmiu, wy natomiast musicie znaleźć Klucz Haremu i go zniszczyć, bez niego demon nie dostanie się do wieży, w której trzymają posąg - To zadanie wydaje się dość łatwe – stwierdziła Maja - I tutaj pojawiają się schody – powiedziała Aeopathila - Czy one zawsze muszą być? – żaliła się Ami - Niestety, problemem jest to, że my nie wiemy gdzie on jest, w przeciwieństwie do Apocalipsusa – rzekł Gejsza – A wy nie możecie z nim walczyć - To zadanie jest głupie, mamy 100% prawdopodobieństwo spotkania demona, a nie możemy z nim walczyć, a co jeśli zdobędzie klucz? Mamy uśmiechać się jak debile? – wyraźnie sfrustrował się Peter - Ja pójdę z wami, a przynajmniej będziemy udawać, że mnie nie ma obok, żeby Kapcios was lekceważył – wtrącił się Orlando – Kiedy dojdziemy do klucza i demon będzie blisko, to wyskoczę z ukrycia i zaatakujemy go razem. Zdobędziemy klucz, wy uciekniecie, a ja użyję sztuczki, żeby myślał, że to ja go mam - Coś nie wierzę, żeby ten plan się powiódł – marudził Dansa wyciągając z kieszeni Koguta – Ale można spróbować - No dobra, my idziemy powstrzymać jak najdłużej Apa, a wy szukajcie klucza – podsumował Zerox prowadząc dawną Radę Ośmiu z Katschamandem Tymczasem BakuGalaxy szukało bardzo dokładnie zwiedzając architekturę miasta. Z przedmieść do głównej części Kartaru wchodziło się wielką bramą, która była częścią wielkiego muru, w dużej mierze naturalnym zabudowaniem. Kamień wykorzystany był jedynie do wypełnienia luk. Po przejściu przez bramę, oczom drużyny ukazało się chaotycznie zbudowane miasto. Mimo chaosu w urbanistyce miasta, wyglądało to bardzo przyjemnie. Główna ulica prowadziła na górę, na której postawiona była wieża, cel Apocalipsusa. Podwyższenie także zostało ogrodzone murem, jednak tym razem z samego kamienia. Domy mimo chaosu nie wchodziły na drogi. Były głównie z drewna. Nad nimi unosiło się wiele drzew. Ludzie mijali BakuGalaxy z dozą szacunku mimo tego, że nikogo nie znali. Drużyna zaczęła przeczesywać teren i pytać ludzi, czy nie wiedzą gdzie jest klucz. Jednakże te działania mimo dokładności nie były owocne. Niedaleko wieży pojawił się Apocalipsus w ludzkiej formie wraz z obstawą. Pactus, mimo że lepiej wygląda w formie armagedonu, miał jednak prawdziwy wygląd. Executia natomiast przestała być bakuganem i tak jak Kapcios, miała ludzką formę. Trójka zaczęła iść w stronę wieży. Prowadziła do niej droga z cegiełek. Droga była otoczona ogrodem, a krawędziami ogrodu były posadzone blisko siebie drzewa. Apocalipsus podpalił sobie ogród czerpiąc z tego dziką radość. - Słuchajcie mnie uważnie – zaczął – W tym mieście ukryłem posąg, który przywróci mnie do mojej całej potęgi, aby go zdobyć potrzebny jest klucz, tylko ja wiem gdzie jest i tylko ja go wezmę, wy natomiast macie pilnować, aby mi nie przeszkadzano. Weźcie te zwoje – mówił rzucając do swoich sług zwoje z zaklęciami – Zróbcie tutaj porządną obstawę, jeśli nam się uda, możecie liczyć na moją życzliwość, co jak wiecie, jeszcze się nie zdarzyło Part 8 BakuGalaxy jak i zarówno Apocalipsus, szukali po całym mieście klucza. Było to zadanie dość trudne nawet jak na Apa. Powód był jeden, w momencie, gdy on ukrywał ten klucz, to miasto składało się z jednej wieży i 3 domów, teraz to wielka warowna twierdza, w której ludzie mogą żyć zamknięci latami. Urbanistyka miasta niewątpliwie mu przeszkadzała. Na jego nieszczęście, nie mógł wychodzić z formy ludzkiej, więc nie mógł sobie niszczyć miasta. Dawna Rada Ośmiu jednak się rozdzieliła. Gotfryd stwierdził, że sam Orlando nawet jeśli ma pewną siłę, to nie dałby rady odciągnąć Apocalipsusa od BakuGalaxy bez zginięcia. Poza tym miał z Apem kilka rachunków do wyrównania. Przechodząc przez uliczki, nie mógł się powstrzymać od podziwiania ułożenia domów i drzew. Ten nieład okazywał się być w pełni zaplanowany. Światło w południe padało przez szpary w ten sposób, że na ziemi tworzył się świetlny witraż. Przedstawiał walkę Zeroxa i moją z Apocalipsusem jeszcze gdy był sługą Nebirosa. On także był pokazany. Gotfryd przypomniał sobie dzięki temu, jak bardzo obrywali od niego. Stwierdził, że jakiekolwiek próby demokracji w Radzi Ośmiu są beznadziejne. Na podstawie tego, że gdy radą rządził Elrath czy Gefloy, była ona w stanie pokonać każdego przeciwnika. Gdy natomiast stała się bardziej liberalna, zaczynały się poważne kłopoty jak na przykład Wielki Atak Nebirosa. Pewnego razu Czempion Zła wysłał jednego ze swych podwładnych, którym był właśnie wyżej wymieniony. Przybył ze służącymi mu pomniejszymi demonami, takimi jak Kapcios czy Cyrus. - Jesteśmy żałośni - pomyślał - Mieliśmy się za tak potężnych, że nie potrzebujemy Nighterusa. Natomiast Inuictus nie może w pełni używać tej esencji, za dużo mocy zupełnie przeciwnych wobec siebie w nim zamknięto. Gdyby nie jego ulepszenie ciała na poziomie molekularnym i genetycznym, nie wątpliwie rozpadłby się. W efekcie ci, którzy mieli go uczyć oraz wraz z nim walczyć ze złem i chronić ludzkość, zabili go. - Przypisujesz sobie to co ja zrobiłem? - spytał Mag Mel - A ty od kiedy czytasz w myślach? - odpowiedział pytaniem Gotfryd - Klucz i Brama ładnie się łączą z Ostrzem Zmierzchu - wyjaśnił blaszak przywołując do siebie broń - Rozumiem, że chcesz walki, Apocalispus wysłał cię, abym mu nie przeszkadzał... - Nie zupełnie, zgniły banan i ja, mamy nieco odmienne przekonania. Ty posłużysz mi do zniszczenia go i zdobycia Oculus Mundi, dla mnie - Obawiam się, że twoje plany mają pewną, poważną lukę. Mianowicie, jesteś kiepski, a ja w swoim życiu walczyłem naprawdę wiele i mam doświadczenie większe niż może ci się wydawać - Myślisz, że im starszy jesteś, to tym silniejszy? Zniszczę cię tak samo jak zniszczyłem przedostatniego cesarza Gundalii - Skończ już gadać, pokaż czego się nauczyłeś... Mag Mel 10U Gotfryd 10U - Zaczynaj – wtrącił Gotrfyd - Jak sobie chcesz, cieniasie. Czarna Włócznia – wykrzyczał blaszak i z ostrza jego broni wystrzelił czarny promień uformowany na czarno-fioletową włócznię. Zaczął lecieć w stronę mężczyzny w garniturze. On jednak jednym ruchem ciała ominął strzał i pobiegł za Mag Mela tak szybko, że ten nawet nie zauważył tego. Gdy mroczny wojownik odwrócił się, od razu dostał w hełm, kopnięciem z pół obrotu. Mag Mel 9U Gotfryd 10U - A teraz, Krwawy Mściciel – aktywował Gotfryd. Jego ubranie zmieniło się w złotą zbroję z ciemnoczerwoną peleryną i jednoręcznym mieczem spływającym krwią. Jako Mściciel, lewitował nad ziemią i poruszał się szybciej. Gotfryd zdołał zadać trzy ciosy mieczem jeszcze zanim Mag Mel doszedł do siebie po kopnięciu z pół obrotu. Czwarte cięcie zablokował Ostrzem Zmierzchu, jednak został przewrócony porządnym kopnięciem. Mag Mel 3U Gotfryd 10U - Razenoid! Bakugan Bitwa, Bakugan start – blaszak wyrzucił swojego partnera do walki. Wielkie monstrum zaatakowało Krwawego Mściciela. Ten jednak zręcznie omijał ciosów bakugana, przeleciał pomiędzy jego nogami i zaczął pojedynkować się na miecze z Mag Melem. Mimo, że Gotfryd był o wiele szybszy, Ostrze Zmierzchu było lepsze, zasłaniało niemal całego wojownika, a także wytwarzało w swoim pobliżu pole siłowe, przez co mściciel nie mógł trafić przeciwnika. Nagle jednak blaszak użył Mrocznego Zawirowania. Zaczął się obracać bardzo szybko i zniszczył gardę Gotfryda. Szybko wykorzystał ten moment używając Czarnej Włóczni. Mag Mel 5U Gotfryd 6U - A teraz, zniewalająca wola – aktywował Mag Mel. Z ostrza wyleciały wyładowania elektryczne. Szybko trafiły osłabionego przeciwnika i nie pozwoliły mu się ruszyć. Dominujący w walce błyskawicznie ponownie użył Czarnej Włóczni i zadał 2 ciosy mieczem. Mag Mel 6U Gotfryd 1U - Wredna menda – zauważył Gotfryd podnosząc się. Jego postać Krwawego Mściciela nie mogła dłużej się utrzymywać, dlatego znowu był umięśnionym mężczyzną w garniturze – Słuchaj, chwilowo masz przewagę, ale nie myśl sobie. I gdy jeszcze mówił, użył potężnego zaklęcia myślowego. Jego iluzja nadal mówiła, a on niewidzialny przeszedł za mrocznego wojownika. Nagle obaj rzucili czary obezwładniające. Dostali około 10 sekund luzu. Obaj przywołali magiczne miecze i rzucili się z okrzykiem bojowym na przeciwnika. W mniej niż 2 sekundy, jego licznik życia pokazywał już 0 punktów armagedonu. Blaszak jednak odrodził się, bo to była jego 1 porażka w formie armagedonu, może natomiast 10 razy. - Zniszczyłeś moją maskę, ścierwo – rzekł zirytowany Mag Mel – Jeśli niszczysz moją maskę, możesz być pewny, że śmierć będzie twoim wybawieniem, jednakże nie teraz – powiedział i błyskawicznie zniknął za pomocą ostrza. - Zobaczymy, dzieciaku – odparł Gotfryd Part 9 - Apo będzie z nas taki dumny - rzekła wyraźnie podekscytowana Executia - Zaklęcie gotowe, Pactus. To zaklęcie zmusza kości do czegoś na wzór życia. A jako że miały tu miejsce 3 wielkie wojny, w których udział brało kilka milionów ludzi... - ...to armia, którą sobie zrobił Apocalipsus będzie większa niż jakakolwiek potęga w świecie ludzi - dokończył tytan podchodząc do demonicy - Powiedz mi, jak to możliwe, że jesteś demonem? Bez przerwy widzę w tobie ludzkie uczucia. - To nie taka prosta sprawa, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, jestem człowiekiem, ale w dużej mierze zabrano mi pewne odczucia, głównie chodziło tu o współczucie - wyjaśniła - Powiedz mi, jak to się stało - poprosił Pactus interesując się osobą, z którą współpracuje - Lata temu została urodzona jako człowiek, los chciał, że pewnego dnia, mojej rodzinie zdążył się wypadek. Miałam zaledwie 9 lat. Wołałam pomocy, ale nikt nie przychodził. Nagle drzewo zaczęło na mnie spadać. Myślałam, że to koniec, ale nagle odepchnął mnie jakiś mężczyzna. Sam jednak nie zdołał uciec przed drzewem. Przygniotło jego nogi. Mimo to położył mnie na swoich plecach i rękoma zaczął się czołgać, aż do miasta oddalonego bardzo daleko od miejsca wypadku. Gdy ludzie zobaczyli go, chcieli mu pomóc, ale zabronił im. Powiedział, że jeśli ja nie będę bezpieczna, to on może nawet wyzionąć ducha, ale nie pozwoli sobie pomóc - mówiła, zdejmując czarny hełm. Tytanowi ukazała się fioletowa, ludzka twarz z błyszczącymi na czerwono, oczami - Ludzie zajęli się mną i tak samo tamtym mężczyzną. Dużo do szpitala, gdzie leżał, przychodziłam. Wiele rzeczy mi wyjaśniał, był skarbnicą mądrości. Wiedział o wszystkim o co go zapytałam. Aż w końcu on się mnie zapytał: "Czy chcesz żyć naprawdę?". Potwierdziłam. Powiedział mi, że możliwe to będzie jedynie, gdy oboje się przemienimy, powiedział że będziemy na zawsze razem dzięki temu. Podczas rytuału, zmienił mnie... - Ale on się nie zmienił, a ukazał swoje prawdziwe oblicze? - zapytał Pactus - Tak - zgodziła się, zakładając hełm - W tym nie chodziło o moją przemianę tak bardzo jak o zrobienie sobie ze mnie sługi. Zabrał mi uczucie współczucia, chęci czynienia dobra. Spotęgował natomiast takie uczucia jak wdzięczność i nienawiść do wrogów. - Rozumiem, uratował cię tylko po to, abyś była mu wdzięczna w stopni tak wielkim, by nie dało rady zerwać tej wdzięczności. Okrutne... - Nie tak bardzo jak z tobą. Pamiętasz jak zrobiłam, żeby nasze oczy były na tej samej wysokości, a potem straciłeś przytomność? Nałożyłam na ciebie geas, jeśli zrobisz coś innego niż ja każę, szybko zginiesz. - Wiem, czuję to. Wiesz co chciałem wtedy zrobić? Tak na prawdę? Myślałem, że mi zaufasz i pójdziesz atakować resztę, wtedy chciałem cię znokautować. - Wiem, wyczułam to. Dostałam bardzo dużo nowych zdolności, ale nie zmieniło to tym, kim jestem. - Słyszę, że kończy się nasza pogadanka - stwierdził Pactus podając rękę Executii, pomagając jej wstać - Później mi powiesz, jak to się stało, że jesteś bakuganem - Kogo nasze oczy widzą? - spytał retorycznie Zerox - Dwójka zdrajców - Jeśli mogę się wtrącić - wtrącił się Katschamand - Nie skomentuję tego, kto to powiedział - Ej, to było wredne - żalił się dawny dyktator - Nie byłem w pełni moich władz nad umysłem i ciałem - Ale jesteś zdrajcą tak jak my - stwierdziła Executia - Nie udawaj, dołącz do nas, póki możesz - Jesteś przebiegła, ale nie dam ci się drugi raz - wyraźnie zaznaczył mój dawny partner rzucając się na przeciwniczkę. Ta jednak zrobiła salto, przeskoczyła chłopaka i kopnęła go w głowę z pół obrotu. Kiedy łapał równowagę, aby nie upaść, tytan dzięki swoim muskularnym rękom, złapał go za szyję, w taki sposób, że po dwóch sekundach ciśnienie w tętnicach było tak wielkie, aby Zerox stracił przytomność. Katschamand jak zawsze, patrzył się na przeciwników z pogardą i czekał na ich ruch, Dortmund przywołał swój pawęż, a Gejsza ogromny miecz dwuręczny i ruszyli na swoich przeciwników. Tytan miał się zmierzyć z dwoma dawnymi współpracownikami, jednak nagle Katschamand popatrzył się na niego. Pactus odwzajemnił wzrok i nie zauważył jak dostaje mieczem w złoty hełm. Kiedy łapał się za hełm, aby ustały drgania, dostał ponownie, ale tym razem pawężem. Tytan został znokautowany. Executia jednak wykorzystała moment zajęcia się jej partnerem i zaatakowała dwóch mężczyzn od tyłu. Zapomniała jednak o ifrycie, który w tej chwili użył' Logarytmu Ciemności'. Na chwilę zdezorientowana, została zaatakowana przez obydwu radnych. Szybko padła na ziemię. Jednak nagle z ziemi, zaczęły wychodzić żywe trupy i szkielety, efekt zaklęcia, które rzuciła wraz z Pactusem. - Ich ilość jest przerażająca - zauważył Katshamand - Nie będę się nudził... Part 10 - Odciągnijcie tego cieniasa Pactusa, niech mnie nie drażni - powiedział ifryt ' – Logarytm Ciemności''' Z ręki Katshamanda wystrzelił potężny logarytm zaginający czasoprzestrzeń. W jego okolicznym miejscu pojawiał się ciemnofioletowy kolor. Przebijając się przez 7 szkieletów wyrastających z ziemi, od razu niszcząc je, atak dotarł do wstającej półdemonicy, która po uderzeniu, ponownie padła na ziemię. Od razu pomniejszy demon wykonał kopnięcie z pół obrotu w tył, wyczuł nadciągających umarlaków. Wystarczyło jedno kopnięcie, aby ożywieńcy się rozpadli. Dało to jednak demonicy czas na wstanie. Była zdenerwowana faktem, że jej przeciwnik jest lepszy i nie ma problemów w walce z nią. Spróbowała sił używając "Błyskawicy Apokalipsy". Z jej głowy wystrzeliło wyładowanie elektryczne, które za pomocą rąk ukierunkowała w swojego rywala. Ten jednak złapał potężny ładunek dłońmi. Nie okazywał bólu pomimo, że cała potężna energia znajdowała się w jego ciele i ulatniała się z niego czarna chmura, jakby coś się paliło. Podniósł do góry rękę. Cały ładunek wystrzelił z palca wskazującego w stronę nieba. Rozwścieczona Executia rzuciła się na Katshamanda w dzikiej furii wykorzystując swoją nadnaturalną szybkość. Ten jednak każdy ruch sprytnie przewidywał i blokował jej ciosy gołymi dłońmi. Ta zaczęła więc atakować chaotycznie bez żadnej sekwencji. Ifryt jednak wykorzystał to, zauważył że przeciwniczka nie chroniła swojego ciała jakkolwiek. Bardzo szybko uderzył ją w klatkę piersiową. Zdezorientowana demonica odskoczyła, aby dojść do siebie, ale to nic nie pomogło, gdyż od razu została kopnięta z pół obrotu w powietrzu, a gdy padła na ziemię, ten ręką ciągnął jej głowę do góry, a nogą przyciskał z całych sił kark do ziemi. - Żałosne, bazujesz jedynie na bezwładnym machaniu rękoma - powiedział ifryt - Na kogoś wolnego lub wolno myślącego mogłoby to podziałać, jednakże nie na doświadczonego wojownika - Zostaw mnie bawole - krzyczała demonica - Dlaczego nadal służysz Kapciosowi? - zapytał Katshamand - Przecież nie masz mu za co być wdzięczna - Uratował mnie! - zaprzeczyła - Czyżby? A czy wiesz, kto stoi za zabójstwem twoich rodziców? - pytał dalej - To byli bandyci - odpowiedziała - Nie - negował - To była banda Apocalipsusa - Wcale nie, widziałam to na własne oczy - Zastanów się, mówisz o istocie, która dowolnie zmienia swój wygląd - No i co z tego? - Mówisz o istocie, która dowolnie zmienia wygląd dowolnej innej istoty - On wtedy nie był taki potężny - nadal broniła Kapciosa - Naprawdę? - zdziwił się ifryt - Trzy dni później wykończył drugiego Nighterusa, Gefloya i Lunariona. To byli najsilniejsi członkowie Rady Ośmiu - To nic nie znaczy! - On cię bez przerwy okłamuje, abyś była mu lojalna - tłumaczył Katshamand wypuszczając demonicę z uścisku - Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? - dopytywała się, siadając na krawężniku, z którego łatwo było spaść w miasto oddalone o jakieś 200 metrów - Jestem na ziemi dłużej niż ktokolwiek z mojej rasy - Jesteś dość specyficznym demonem - Jakim znowu demonem? - zdziwił się Katshamand. Przysiadł się do niej i spojrzał w jej krwistoczerwone oczy - Czy Kapcios nie uświadomił cię w tym? - Ale w czym? - Żaden z nas nie widział prawdziwego demona na oczy, ludzie nas po prostu tak nazwali, bo sialiśmy śmierć i zniszczenie - Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - Naprawdę nie rozumiesz? Jestem Najeźdźcą, tak samo jak Kapcios, Turtorzy, Gual Luug, Karabas czy QPLKFGHTRFDSBN - O czym ty pieprzysz? - Widzę, że nie jesteś gotowa, gdy będziesz, znajdę cię - powiedział Katshamand kopiąc demonicę w głowę i straciła przytomność. Ifryt wyrzucił jej ciało ze wzniesienia, a następnie podszedł do Zeroxa, który obserwował całe to zajście - Czemu się tak gapisz? - Nie sądziłem, że potrafisz tak skutecznie udawać, aby później zaatakować - odparł czarodziej - Nie masz cech rycerskich - Będziesz mi wypominał wady, czy pójdziesz pomóc z Pactusem? - A co z tobą? - Ktoś musi was chronić tyły - odparł ifryt wskazując na bardzo duży tłum ożywieńców, szkieletów, zjaw i najróżniejszych nieumarłych stworów - I tak będę cię miał na oku - poinformował radny zeskakując z placu. Katshamand natomiast zaczął wypowiadać zaklęcie. Stwory słysząc słowa inkantacji, zaczęły się bać i uciekać. Karmazynowego humanoida zaczęła otaczać fioletowa energia. Była coraz silniejsza, zaczynała wytwarzać pole elektromagnetyczne i grawitacyjne. Powoli, płytki z chodnika, drzewa, kolumny i inne części architektury i zagospodarowania terenu, zaczęły lecieć w stronę formującej się na fioletową kulę, energii. Gdy tylko ifryt zakończył wypowiadać zaklęci, stanął na jednej nodze, drugą zgiął i uniósł do góry, a ręce z dołu, poniósł na wysokość brzucha. Jego dłonie były wyprostowane. Energia zaczęła wlatywać w niego. Jej nadmiar próbował wylecieć, jednak nie miał jak, ciało ifryta lekko się rozpadało. Wtedy oparł ciężar ciała na wcześniej uniesionej nodze, którą teraz wysunął do przodu. Jego dłonie nadal były wyprostowane, a ręce skierował przed siebie. Dodatkowo wydał z siebie głośny okrzyk. Nagle nastąpiła wielka eksplozja, wszystko co wirowało w okół kuli energii wystrzeliło chaotycznie, a nadmiar energii wyleciał w postaci fali elektromagnetycznej niszcząc wszystkich nieumarłych na swojej drodze. Katshamand był teraz odmieniony, jego muskuły znacznie przybrały, zwiększył się dwukrotnie, urosły mu włosy na wcześniej, łysej głowie. Były czarne, długie, sięgały do kolan, a górna część z nich była postawiona do góry. Emanowała z niego fioletowa aura. Tego samego koloru były jego teraz bez problemu, widoczne żyły. Oczy były całkowicie zasłonięte przez fioletowy blask. - Kapcios! - wydał donośny dźwięk niczym uderzenie młota o dzwon - Idę po ciebie! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Oculus Mundi Kategoria:Nev-Rex